survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trey
|place = Runner-Up (2/20) |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 1 |days = 37 | season2= ORG Stars | tribes2= | place2= Runner-Up (2/21) | challenges2=8 | votesagainst2=1 | days2=38 |alliances2 = emergency-meeting fire-dynamite}}Trey is a contestant from SurvivORG: The AmazORG and SurvivORG: ORG Stars. '' Profile 'The AmazORG:' I’m going to play really hard and get everything I can out of this opportunity. At the end of this game, people may love or hate me, but I guarantee they won’t forget me. In short, I’m here to eat balut and kick ass. And I’m about out of balut. 'ORG Stars: 'I don't do anything less than 100% and tend to go all in in all aspects of life: relationships, games, hobbies, work. I talk my way into a lot of shit, but I generally talk me way out of it. Sometimes I still feel like I have no idea how I got where I am in my personal and professional life, but hey I stumbled here somehow! ''The AmazORG Heading into AmazORG as a new player in the community, Trey quickly made a name for himself as a solid strategic competitor, showing skill in challenges and forming a tight alliance. He was a member of the Tambaqui tribe, which won the first 3 challenges and dominated virtually the rest of the game, being one of the key factors in keeping the alliance together. Trey was never the target during the pre-merge, and didn't receive a vote until the Final 5. After misplaying an idol at the merge tribal, Trey, Josh, and Adam formed a tight alliance that ran the season, keeping each other out of target until the Final 6, where Trey and Josh blindsided Adam. After voting out Nifty at 5 and winning the Final Immunity Challenge, Trey looked poised to become the AmazORG winner when Josh seemed to be a clear vote-out, until Josh was able to convince Kid to send him to fire, which he won, and was able to sit next to Trey at the Final Tribal Council. At Final Tribal Council, both Trey and Josh put up good speeches, but at the end Josh's social game during the game proved to be a touch better, and Trey lost to Josh in a narrow 6-4-0 vote, finishing as the runner-up. Voting History In Everyone Should Bow Down to Me, Trey used a Hidden Immunity Idol, but didn't negate any votes against him. ORG Stars In ORG Stars, Trey was one of three returning players from AmazORG, along with JT and Adam. Again, Trey was able to play a successful under-the-radar game, making bonds and succeeding in avoiding any serious target. He was immune for all but one round of the pre-merge tribals, and after a swap put him in the minority, he was able to buy Individual Immunity at the auction and win the necessary challenges to stay out of trouble and make it to the merge. At the merge, he was part of the successful AmazORGlands alliance, which consisted of many players from both AmazORG and Pearl ORGlands. Towards the end, he started to be seen as a threat, but was able to successfully shift the target to Garrett and JT instead. After once again winning the Final Immunity Challenge, Trey became the first player to make it to the Final Tribal Council twice, having done so in back-to-back seasons and within his first two appearances. Despite heading into Final Tribal Council as the clear favorite of the majority of the jury, his middle-of-the-road social game was no match for Adam's actively strategic gameplay during the merge, and he lost the game once again in a 7-3-0 to Adam, with Michael receiving no jury votes. Voting History In Evil Always Wins, Trey was immune after buying the Individual Immunity necklace at the auction. In The Nuclear Option, Brayth used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Trey's vote against him. In There's Nothing More Dangerous Than a Stagnant Mind, Mauka used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Trey's vote against him. Trivia * Trey received two awards at the AmazORG reunion show: "Best Alliance" (fire-dynamite, with Kid, Adam, Sunny, Ghost, and Nico), and "Player of the Season". * So far, Trey is the only player in SurvivORG history to make it to the Final Tribal Council in both seasons he competed. ** He is currently the only player to finish two seasons of SurvivORG without being voted out, and the only one to make and lose two separate Final Tribal Councils. * Trey was the second player to win Individual Immunity in multiple seasons, after Mauka. * Trey's average placement of 2 over two seasons is the highest of any returning SurvivORG player. * Trey holds the record for least amount of votes cast against him across multiple seasons, with a total of 2. Category:Contestants Category:AmazORG Contestants Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Player of the Season Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:ORG Stars Contestants